


If you get scared, just hold my hand.

by radbanana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stormpilot, and finn like burrows himself into poe, but its cute trust me, finn is really cute, first fic, hand holding, it was 3 sp00py 5 Finn, its super cute, scared finn, well they hold hands, yes i cannot tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbanana/pseuds/radbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe talks (a very reluctant) Finn into going to a haunted house with him. Poe is a Halloween enthusiast. Finn... well, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you get scared, just hold my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY!!! well. poe is technically me because im a hoe for halloween. shove a jack-o-lantern up my ass d00d. like im so fricking pumped for halloween. its july, i know, but let a girl live. i live florida and it hot p much most of the year and its kinda a toss up if you get a cool (to floridians) fall or an 85-90 degree (SUPER FUCKING HUMID) halloween like last years. ew. but i did live in oklahoma in my earlier days (lol im still a child jfc) so i do indeed know what cool weather was like and i miss the colorful leaves and stuff so this is like a nostalgia fic for me. *tear*. but yes i am vvvvvvvvvvvvv excited for halloween. now have this trash that i wrote at 3 am.

It was a chilly night in mid-October when Poe decided that it was, in fact, the perfect night to go to a haunted house. Finn had tried his best to avoid this situation exactly, as he wasn’t very fond of haunted houses and all things spooky. On the other hand, Poe was Halloween crazed. Finn thought he may love Halloween more than his family! Okay maybe that was a little over dramatic, but it seemed reasonable at the time.  
So, flash forward to about nine pm and they’re stood in line. It was an indoor set up but the line itself was mostly out of the building. More room for more horrible, nightmare-inducing things. The air was cold, dry, and biting. The light breeze was shaking rusty-colored leaves off of the many bare trees surrounding the area. It seemed to have a mind of its own, reaching icy fingers down Finn’s coat collar. Shivering, he upturned his collar and huddled into himself a bit more.  
Poe looked more excited than Finn had seen him in a while. The climate didn’t even seem to faze Poe one bit. He did notice that Finn was cold, though, if his chattering teeth were anything to go by. Finn noticed his staring, meeting his warm, brown eyes with a nervous smile. Poe’s little smile faltered a bit at that.  
“Hey, you good?”  
Finn shrugged and stalled the answer a bit, not wanting to seem immature.  
“Yeah. I guess I’m just a bit nervous. I don’t know.”  
Poe took a step closer to him, bumping shoulders with him and sending a quick smirk.  
“Well don’t be. You’ve got me to protect you!”  
Finn just rolled his eyes at that. The doors had finally opened so people had started to slowly migrate forwards. Poe’s eyes seemed to brighten just a bit, while Finn’s stomach dropped to his feet. Poe was excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet when they got a ways up there. Finn was an anxious ball of nerves and felt sick to his stomach. He was clenching and unclenching his fists in his coat pockets to try and occupy his mid.  
They was only one group ahead of them when Poe finally realized how nervous Finn was. He felt somewhat guilty for forcing his friend to go with him to this. Hell, Finn could hardly watch a scary movie without crapping his pants!  
“Finn, are you sure you really want to do this? I could come back with another friend sometimes if you don’t want to go through with it. I won’t be mad. Pinkie promise.”  
He held out his pinkie for Finn if he really did change his mind. Finn looked at him like he was really considering it for a minute. He would suffer through anything to make Poe happy, though. Plus, now he has an excuse to be extra close to him.  
“Yeah. I wanna do it?”  
Finn inwardly cringed at himself. It came out more like a question than an answer, making Poe look at him in an overly-critical way.  
“Are you sureeeeee?”  
Poe (unnecessarily) dragged the word out, earning himself another eye roll from his crush friend.  
“Yes. It’s too late to chicken out now, anyways. Looks like were next.”  
After seeing Poe’s smile at that, he thought to himself that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad if he could do it with Poe.  
The volunteer at the double doors briefed them on the rules and bits of information that were important for the safety of the actors and themselves. To Finn, the briefing was far too short for his liking. But of course that doesn’t matter.  
He was nervously tapping his feet, wiggling his fingers, worrying his lip between his teeth. Finn didn’t even know Poe was talking to him until he lightly touched his bicep, asking him if he was okay to do this, yet again. Finn quickly nodded his head, not really reassuring Poe at all. He just continued to try to shake the anxiety out of his system. It wasn’t working very well.  
Poe debated with himself whether it was a good idea or not, but just deciding to fuck it for a lack of better words. He took Finn’s hand in his.  
Finn stopped tapping, wiggling, worrying, moving, and fidgeting to look straight at Poe, his mouth slightly agape and warm eyes wide. Poe looked in his eyes, heart beating against his ribcage with no remorse. His heart only let up when Finn smiled at him and intertwined their fingers together.  
Poe’s heart was beating faster for a different reason, now. He would be lying if he said he was still guilty for making Finn come with him. They may just have to come again next weekend because Poe was having a hard time even concentrating on their surroundings with Finn’s hand in his. Finn pressed against his side. Finn’s face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder in the more intense parts. Finn flush against his back.  
Yeah. They would definitely have to come back next weekend. Definitely. And Poe would definitely be lying if he said he didn’t smile nonstop the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> yay okay so this was my first fic and im still a halloween (and stormpilot) hoe ;) congrats on making it to the end of this shit-pile lol im sorry it was relatively short but i got kinda tired at the end. it is 4 am now so woo fuck sleeping schedules.


End file.
